The Ultimate JV Fic!
by meteor9
Summary: Well, it was only a matter of time before I completely lost my mind. Come with me on a journey through the most overused pairing in the WA3 fandom. And by that I mean it's still almost unheard of outside of here.


The Ultimate J/V Fic!

With Thirty Percent More Fluff and Gagging Than Last Year's Model!

And before we begin, please note that this is not a parody of anyone here. If anything, it's a mockery of myself. So please, don't be offended.

It was quite a typical scene. It was a while after the gang had defeated Beatrice, long enough after so that there's no need to write a bit about them escaping that widdle Ark bounty, and the four of them were still traveling together for a reason that probably popped up during the aforementioned time period. Clive Winslett sat upright upon his steed, acting as a contrast to Gallows, who, as usual, certainly had to be the dumb oaf of the group.

Gallows, who had apparently not read the script beforehand, was not in the proper position. No slouch, no ogling random women, nothing. In fact, he was actually bird watching, taking notes of flight patterns and mating calls. "Huh, I never realized that sparrows could be so…enigmatic about things."

Clive sided his horse up to Gallows', and gave him a slight nudge. "Ahem, you're going outside of your fan-established role, my friend." To this, the larger man merely grumbled, and proceeded to eat his notebook. "Much better," replied the older drifter, who returned to his spot in the riding order.

With that part of the story established, we now turn our attention to the head of the group.

"No, really, I'm not that great…"

"Sure you are! Just look at that hair!"

"My hair? What about yours? That must take _hours_ to prepare, gob!"

Apparently a gob couple has moved to the head of the line. Which can only mean that the other members of the main party, Jet and Virginia, have disappeared somewhere.

**From this day forward, this website will remove the usage of 'commas' from any submissions in order to curb unwanted elements. Thank you for your cooperation.**

Though the rest of the party didn't notice it seems that Jet and Virginia had stayed behind in Little Twister. How they managed to use gobs as decoys is something the world may never know. But that's neither here nor there. Possibly hither. Anyway we return to the hotel in Little Twister.

"You think they've noticed yet?"

"Clive won't notice unless there's a book about it that he's read. And Gallows is dumb."

"But what about that time when he-"

"Gallows is dumb. We cannot question that!"

The chestnut haired girl….though woman would certainly be a better term at this point due to the passage of that time I mentioned before…shook her head quickly as if to dispel her thoughts. "Of course not. Or else we'd have problems."

Jet sat back down on the bed now that his quick bout with paranoia was over. "So where were we?" Virginia turned his back to him which caused him to remember. "That's right…"

Now it's common knowledge that Jet possesses masterful massage techniques. It's part of Filgaia or something. I dunno. As he worked his magic the girl muttured happily. "Ooo…that feels good. Yeah…right there…"

**From this day forward, this website will remove the usage of physical contact in submissions in order to curb unwanted elements. Thank you for your cooperation.**

"Ah! That means I can't-" Before he could finish the sentence Virginia covered his mouth with her hand….violating the rules anyway. She quickly grabbed a pillow and used that to shush him instead. "Hmmph mmph!"

"Don't argue with them!" she whispered rather forcibly. "Don't you remember what happened to that Outlaw Star fic?"

"Ommph lmpth ffftar?" Jet was a bit confused by this. What sort of continuity was this? Outlaw Star aired on Earth after all. I don't even think Filgaia has TV. However there was no arguing with Virginia. Not for him at least. Them's the rules.

"Just take my word on this. Um….sugar lumpkins." With that she nervously blew a kiss to him.

And as we all know that is all it takes to bring about the next big step! Well it is with these bizarre rules at least. Anyway Virginia was then pregnant. Some stuff happened involving demons and whatnot. And adventure. A few dramatic complications later….

**From this day forward, this website will require the usage of Fairy Tale measures, as seen in document 3B-2 of the FAQ, in future submissions in order to curb unwanted elements. Thank you for your cooperation.**

And then the beautiful princess Virginia had two darling little babies. One was named Jin and the other was named Reiko for some reason. Then prince Jet came and said "Let's all go get ice cream!" Only he didn't since refrigeration wasn't around quite yet. Instead they all got on horseback and rode off to the magical Baskar Colony!

It was only there that the two children could undergo their magical ceremonies to become legendary spirit guardians of Filgaia or something equally outlandish, so off they rode to their destiny.

**From this day forward, this website will enforce the usage of Newspeak to curb unwanted ideals. We are watching you.**

And everything was doubleplus good.

_Next time, join us when Jin and Reiko save Filgaia from Sephiroth, Unicron, AND Revolver Ocelot with help from Washu and Doug Funnie!_

After a time, Gallows realized that the story was no longer focused on him and Clive. He cautiously stopped eating his notebook.

"Oh, you're not going to finish that?" The green haired sniper suddenly bolted forward and nabbed the notebook from the priest's hand. "Allow me, then." And with that he devoured all of Gallows' many notes on the wondrous birds of Filgaia.

"Oy," replied the Baskar. Oy, indeed.


End file.
